What We Both See but don't Know
by gridpaper
Summary: A short drabble-like story involving Angela and Hodgins. AU
1. Chapter 1

She throws sideways glances at me. She thinks I don't see them.

I do, and I wonder.

What do they mean?

* * *

Sometimes, when he concentrates, his eyes narrow and his head cocks to the side. Sometimes, when he discovers something, his eyes widen and he nods, head bobbing up and down slowly, like he's digesting this new piece of information.

Sometimes when I'm staring at him, watching him, he notices and our eyes meet and _it's like fire._

* * *

She's wearing a dress today with open-toed sandals that make her look especially beautiful.

"I doubt that that's work attire," I comment.

"A little cleavage never hurt anyone." she remarks.

"I was referring to the-"I start and am interrupted by Cam.

"No open-toe shoes in the lab!" she screeches. I lift an eyebrow and give her a _that's_-what-I-meant look.

"Ohhhh."

She changes in the bathroom into a pair of Brennan's shoes. She also puts on a jacket.

"I kind of miss the... inappropriate work attire," I mutter when she walks past.

A hybrid between a snort and a giggle escapes her and I bite back a laugh.

Just another day at the workplace.

* * *

He's sitting in a corner booth, eating pie by himself.

"Hey," I smile and slide into the booth next to him.

He offers me some pie and I take a bite. It's warm and sweet and moist.

"This is good pie." I tell him and he nods.

"It's good pie."

We sit and make small chit-chat for a while and finish the pie. I try not to think of the calories.

"Seconds?" he asks and I laugh.

"Yeah. Seconds sounds great."

Two pies later and I start to get worried.

"Do you think we've eaten too much?"

His eyes flicker to the growing stack of plates and sucks in air through his teeth.

"Maybe one more?" he ventures and I roll my eyes.

"Fine. One more."

It occurs to me that maybe it's not so much the pie that I can't get enough of.

* * *

Hi everyone. My first bones fic! I have a second chapter, but I don't know whether to post it or not. Yes or no?

Also, I'm sorry for people who got two emails. The first time i posted this, the horizontal lines were non-existant and it didn't read well.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

It's one of those spontaneous things- where you decide you want to do something before you've really thought about it and when you actually start to realise what you've done, you've already done it.

"Go on a date with me?" I ask her and she looks up, surprised. Bones and Booth have raised eyebrows and Daisy has just squealed her delight.

"We can all go on dates together! Me, you, Lance, Angela!"

Angela looks a little overwhelmed. "Woah, woah. Hold it, I haven't said yes."

We all wait in silence with bated breath. I count in my head; one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi-

She looks at all of us in turn, eyes questioning.

"What, I have to answer now?"

Booth groans and I want to ram my head against a wall. Repeatedly.

"I think the accepted social convention dictates that if you are extended an invitation with someone you are closely affiliated with, you either politely decline, accept or ask for an additional period of time in which to consider their offer." Brennan says. Daisy agrees wholeheartedly with her idol, nodding her enthusiastic approval. If the situation wasn't awkward before, there is no question now.

Angela smiles one of her half smiles, where she's clearly amused but at the same time completely stupefied.

"Thanks sweetie." she tells Bones a little uncertainly.

"Can we talk about this later?" she says to me and I nod thankfully, eyes closed in a silent prayer to a god I don't believe in for releasing me from this horrifically uncomfortable situation.

We go back to the case but I can't still the niggling feeling that something is still hovering in the air between us; questions, expectations, excitement of the start of something new.

A/N: decided to update in a spur of the moment decision, much like hodgins.

Also, _Team Rosalie_ I totally didn't think of that! What a funny coincidence, it's cool that you picked that up. ^^

Keep reviewing, guys!


End file.
